


Lower World

by Riyusama



Series: XANADU [2]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found himself coming back to the beach after meeting the mysteriously rude yet, beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower World

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa! Second part of the XANADU series, his one was inspired by SCREW's song Lower World from their Duality album. Please listen to the song whilst reading if you'd like, even the lyrics go well with the story ouo
> 
> By the way! Shout out to my little sister who helped me with this! XANADU was originally supposed to be heartbreaking and tragic but, my lil shit of a sibling talked to me about it and it ended being a romantic comedy e.e
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy ~

If anyone were to ask Jin why he had come back to the beach; the brunet would immediately counter out that he had grown to love it once again, a second kind of infatuation that left him wanting to stroll around the childhood place he had seen for so many times. That is, if anyone were to ask, anyone that he knew to be exact. The brunet knew for a fact the real reason he had decided to come back to the beach.

_'Will blondie be here again?'_ was the question that echoed out in his head.

It was safe to say that Jin was actually crushing on the guy; who wouldn't anyways? The dude was tall and slim, a little bit of muscles on his arms that Jin was sure that the stranger was working out. He had that face that looked to be of an angel and don't let Jin get to the part where he was shocked by how tall the man was. And last but, not least his laugh; Jin would do anything just to see another quirk of the stranger's lips arching up in amusement as laughter would follow in suite.

Safe to say, Jin was rather infatuated by seeing such a beautiful man on the beach.

Yet, after the day he had met the mystery man, the next day Jin came to visit the beach again he could no longer find the blond. It was as if the time they had together was a distant dream of the past; it made Jin feel as though he was hallucinating yesterday and all those conversations and shinanigans he had done were all in his head.

He waited from morning till night fall for the man to arrive, he had done all he could, walk from the end side of the beach to the other, build a sand castle, watch the clouds pass by above him and swim as well to pass the time. Yet, no matter how much the brunet had waited for the blond stranger, he never caught a glimpse of him again.

Jin sighed in disappointment; he doesn't know why he's still hopeful that he'll see the blond dude again yet, the brunet tries his luck a second time. It was only the wee hours of afternoon coming to the day, Jin had finished up cleaning their house for his mom and sister, telling them that he wanted to stroll by the beach for today again and he'll just call them if he'll come home late.

Of course, with that announcement he immidiately got bombarded with questions like why is he going out and who is this new boy he's seeing?

The brunet quickly shut down all of his family's questions with an answer that he simply wanted some alone time. He remembers quite clearly how his little sister grumbled something under her breath about him trying to find new boy toys and his mother just smiled and told him to take care.

It was only 10 minutes that the brunet had arrived at the beach; the place only a 5 minute walk away from his home. He sat down on the sand underneath him, hands idlly playing along the small particles as caramel hues stared at the view in front of him.

He should give up in waiting for someone who probably only came by only once in a lifetime--

"Oi, clown boy." Jin's eyes widened, he hadn't even turned around yet, he knew that voice.

Slowly, the brunet looked to his back and saw a tall gorgeous blond looking down at him with his hand placed on his waist "Are you some sort of stalker?" came the unabashed and frank question of the stranger.

Jin blinked a few times, mesmerized for a couple of seconds by the man's features before the words dawned on to him and Jin let out a sound of being offended "Eh? What the hell are you talking about?" he spoke back, getting back up to his feet as Jin narrowed his eyes and glared at the other. The man may be 3 or 5 inches taller than, Jin but there was no way in hell the brunet was backing down "Are you this rude to everyone you meet--"

"You were here yesterday." was the simple cut of the blond "I saw you whilst I was walking my way back home. Are you a creepy stalker? You don't look like one though."

The brunet had never felt so offended in his life, he felt all kinds of irritation on different levels whenever the stranger spoke. Jin's cheeks flared up to a deep shade of red "You're the one to talk! How come you knew I was here yesterday? Maybe you're the creepy stalker!" Jin exclaimed out, acusing the other instead.

After he spoke, the blond man looked at him with wide eyes. Jin could only arch his brow up in question before the man turned to either side, as though looking at his surroundings. Jin was all the more puzzled, mimicking the man's actions as he saw for a moment a few people staring at them.

"You are so embarrassing!" the blond stranger hissed.

Yet, Jin could only look at the other weirdly, hands crossing against his chest "You're one to talk."

The man before him sighed, shaking his head "Why did I even bother talking to you?" it seemed as though the question was directed to both of them and Jin swore, the man was only good looking as of now, he seriously got on the brunet's nerves.

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself." Jin replied with a smile.

The stranger looked at him weirdly; it seems that that's all the stranger had been giving Jin, if not mad looks it was as though Jin had done some impossible shit that only a stupid person would do. But, that didn't mean Jin didn't enjoy the attention he was given.

He stretched out one hand "I'm Jin by the way," he stated simply, taking into note how the other had averted his gaze from the brunet to the brunet's hand "We forgot to introduce ourselves the other day so yeah, nice to meet you."

Reluctantly, the other stretched out his own hand to clasp with Jin's. Jin would deny then and there that his body gave a little tingling sensation the moment their hands touched "Byou, can't say its the same for me though." he smirked.

Jin huffed out indignantly, pulling his hand away from the other "Again, can I please ask why you're so rude? Is that how you thank the guy who helped you out last night?"

"You practically forced me to talk to you; and fyi, it wasn't last night." Byou countered.

Jin groaned, hands raising up in defeat "Ugh! Why is it so difficult to talk to you? God, you're lucky you're cute, I can't seem to find any other good features about you!" he slipped out a confession.

Byou on the other hand seemed to quiet down after Jin's outburst; making the brunet feel heavily embarrassed, regretting immediately what he had said.

"You think I'm cute?" was Byou's question.

Jin blushed ferociously, eyes casting down for a moment "Well yeah, I mean... You are really good looking..." he admitted.

Byou found the moment to become rather awkward; he had a feeling that Jin had a little something when they were talking. Byou wasn't stupid like the other, he can read an atmosphere just fine and even when he himself was straight, it wasn't that hard to have doubts whenever someone's sexuality wasn't... well,  _normal._

He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what else to say back to the brunet. He hadn't encountered that frequent people who are like Jin. He cleared his throat, eyes glancing from side to side "Thanks," he started off as the brunet nodded in reply "Are you like... Strictly attracted to guys only?" he asked this time out of curiosity.

Jin could sense the sudden drop of mood, he looked up at Byou and could see the other fidgeting. He is not going to get insulted by some dude he just met, no matter how handsome he is "Now look here, if you're gonna start a fight with me I swear I will kick your butt, I watch kung fu movies--"

"Woah woah, chill." Byou immediately stopped the other by placing his hands mid air to tell the other he wasn't trying to be aggressive "I in no means want have a cat fight with your kung fu movie skills." Byou laughed as he sat down on the sand, looking up at Jin as if to invite him.

The brunet seemed like he wanted to try being stubborn yet, not even 2 seconds had passed and he sat right next to the blond "I'm just curious, rarely meet your type of guy." Byou said casually, looking out into the sea in front of them.

Jin rolled his eyes "Jeez, I sound like some kind exotic person to you, thanks a lot." he started yet, the brunet couldn't help but feel little butterflies flutter in his stomach. Byou hadn't insulted nor physically hit him at all. What made Jin blush actually was that the other had tried to make it casual and sit on the sand as though he didn't care at all... even though, he slightly made the brunet feel as if he was being examined annd poked at for answers like some sort of unknown creature.

"Well, aren't you one?" Byou said with a toothy grin that made him look like a boy and Jin swore if his face could be any redder it wasn't entirely out of anger. Byou is so naturally beautiful and Jin is finding it harder and harder not to crush on the guy.

"Whatever," Jin shrugged looking away though the smile on his lips was evident. He thought that maybe, just maybe there was a tiny insignificant bit that there was hope that Byou may not at all be wholly straight. It was worth a shot but, he could use a good-looking friend too anyways.

"So..." Jin started, wanting to make light conversation; he was never good at socializing so the brunet could feel his heartbeat fasten by the second "How're ya feeling now?" he asked with much caution.

Byou only shrugged "Better actually, maybe I just needed someone to talk to."

Jin smiled giddily "What are the odds, I myself am such good company! We can talk about a million things and I'll even make you laugh so hard your stomach will hurt." he continued off, ending his last word with a little sing along voice as he looked to the other with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Byou truly wanted to give the other a look that said Jin was being weird again yet, he could't help himself and instead snorted out a little laugh "You're a horrible joker!"he said, lightly punching the brunet's arm.

"Haha, and whatelse am I horrible at?" Jin asked, his laugh being one that sounded sarcastic yet he still beamed when he turned to face Byou.

The blond looked at Jin from head to toe, as if scanning the other. Jin felt himself fidget under Byou's scrutinizing gaze "Being tall, you're awfully short." he stated simply.

"Hey! You can insult my jokes but, never my height!" Jin argued as punched back Byou's arm, not as lightly as the other did though.

Byou laughed instead at the other's reaction, relishing in the fact on how amusing it can be to stir up the other's anger. Jin only grumbled and pouted, hugging himself at the other's remark. He hated the fact that when Byou laughed like he did, Jin could instantly forgive him and that was a sign that the brunet was royally screwed with this guy.

"By the way, you said you lived close here right? How close?" the blond changed the subject.

"Just a 5 minute walk away from here. And you?" Jin answered and sent back a question to Byou.

Byou only hummed, nodding at the other's words "Here with my family, we're staying at the Joushiban Hotel right now."

"Ah," Jin replied "You do look like some sort of city boy; instantly figured you weren't from around here." he nodded then, smiled "By the way, I like how you dyed your hair bleach blond! It totally goes great with your blue contact lenses; are you near sighted like me or far?" the brunet inquired.

"Oh, it's not dyed, that's my natural hair and eye colour." Byou answered with all honesty yet--

"Haha me too, my hair is actually naturally purple with pink highlights." Jin joked instead, seemingly flirting as well as he smiled cheekily at Byou.

Byou could only look at Jin with a mixture of irritation and disbelief; this dude had some serious issues "No I'm serious, I'm half English." he pressed on.

"Haha me too, I'm half French actually. Honu honu Baguetto." Jin flirted rather shamelessly, trying out a French accent yet, his own Japanese accent was too heavily evident in his words.

"Parlez-vous français? _-Do you speak French?-_ " Byou spoke up, giving Jin the benefit of the doubt that maybe the brunet wasn't all talk of jokes and nonesense; yet the blond could already see in vivid details the scenario playing out in his head... Jin downright does not have any class at all.

"Haha, oui oui." the brunet laugh, thinking that Byou was flirting back at him.

"Où avez vous appris à parler le français? _-Where did you learn to speak French?-_ "the blond said with a smile, feeling that small particle of hope become a reality.

But, the moment he asked where the other had learned the language Jin's eyes widened as though he were a deer-caught-in-red-light. He saw the other fidget uncomfortably, eyes glancing from side to side as Byou's last lingering hope was shattered with the next words Jin spoke.

"Muchos grashias?" Jin replied with uncertainty as he had even pronounced the words wrongly, Japanese accent hindering him from saying it properly.

Byou sighed "¿Hablas español?" he should really give up, it was obvious that Jin can't speak Spanish as well.

"Oh my god, you were serious?!" the brunet exclaimed out, mouth wide as he covered it with his hand "You're really like, half English?"

Byou really tried hard not to rub his temples and sigh the loudest he can yet, it seems as though that would be impossible when he was with Jin. This guy is just utterly impossible and Byou doesn't know why he's still talking to him "Yes," he practically hissed out his words.

"Wow, that's like so cool." Jin replied as he leaned in close, catching Byou off guard as the blond was taken aback by the sudden closeness "I can't believe this is like real authentic hair and eyes," Jin continued off, making Byou feel almost offended by words "They look artificial like, you just dyed it and have contact lenses; but artificial in a really good way though!" Jin said with the brightest smile he could that Byou found his honesty endearing in a way that was offensive at the same time.

"Gee, thanks. You know how to make a guy feel special." Byou retorted, features controlled from letting a smile slip by.

"So what's your surname?" Jin asked again in genuine cursiosity.

"Masahito." Byou answered simply, catching Jin's features change to one of puzzlement. Byou has to admit, he's starting to really enjoy messing with this guy.

"But, I thought--"

"Middle initial is von Skylar." Byou sufficed and Jin looked as though he had been given all the answers to the universe when he nodded his head in understanding with his mouth shaped to an "o".

"So your mom is English? That explains it all." Jin answered in glee.

"Yeah, what about--" the blond couldn't finish his sentence when his phone suddenly ringed. Byou excused himself, not really moving from his place as he answered the call that was from his mom as he checked the name "Hello, mom?"

Jin listened the other talk, well more like watched Byou listen to whoever was on the other line since the blond seemed to be listening only with his head nodding in agreement to whatever he was being told. He heard Byou answer yes a few times but, was more often silent. And finally, Byou said good-bye on his phone then, closed the device. Jin was happy, about to blabber on again when Byou beat him to getting the first word out.

"I have to go now." he said and Jin's smile quickly disappeared but, only for a second. Yet, Byou caught the small and quick reaction; he felt bad for leaving the other alone.

"Oh okay... Good-bye then," the brunet replied, smile not as bright as earlier.

The blond nodded "See you," he retorted as he stood up but, was immidiately caught on a halt as Jin called out for his attention again.

"Hey!" the brunet said and Byou averted his gaze back to Jin "Do you wanna maybe..." he struggled with his words, fingers fidgeting with one another "Hang out again tomorrow? We could swim even, instead of just watching the sea." he asked, his cheeks blushing lightly.

Byou stared at the other for a moment; there was really no harm in hanging out with this weirdo again. To be honest, he enjoyed Jin's company a lot that he would prefer to hang out with the little brunet than, to be with his family right now. But, he can't at the moment since his mom asked him to come home--to the hotel already.

His reply must've taken too long since Jin was about to say something but, Byou bet him to it once again "I'd like that." he answered with a smile "See you tomorrow afternoon, bring your swimming trunks alright?" he grinned.

Jin instantly beamed in delight, nodding enthusiastically "Definitely! I'll see you tomorrow!"


End file.
